marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
T'Chaka (Earth-11584)
History "A good king can only be judged by the passage of time and history, my son. All you can be now, is to try and be a good man." '''T'Chaka '''was the King of Wakanda and, at one time, wore the mantle of the Black Panther, the traditional protector of the nation. The elder son of King Azzuri (who also held the mantle of Black Panther before passing it to his son), T'Chaka was raised with the same ideals of Wakanda as his younger brother, N'Jobu, with whom he was as close as two brothers could be. T'Chaka often referred to N'Jobu as Baby Brother as a term of affection, despite the latter only being a few years younger than him. Before becoming king, T'Chaka was handed the mantle of Black Panther, passed down from his father Azzuri who was dying of cancer. Rather than live in his brother's shadow, N'Jobu decided to join the War Dogs spy group, and was stationed undercover in America. Worried for his brother's ideals, T'Chaka sent another spy, named Zuri, to watch over N'Jobu and try and keep him out of trouble. It is also around this time that T'Chaka married his Queen, Ramonda, and had his first-born child, T'Challa. A few years later, T'Chaka's peaceful reign over his country was interrupted by the actions of arms dealer Ulysses Klaue, who had managed to sneak into the border and steal nearly a ton of Vibranium, killing several members of the Border Tribe as he made his escape. Further investigation by the War Dogs and information from Zuri confirmed that it was N'Jobu, the king's brother, who had provided Klaue with the information necessary to make his strike. T'Chaka traveled to Los Angeles to meet with his brother and confront him about his betrayal. After revealing the truth of Zuri's identity, N'Jobu was ready to come back to Wakanda, but only upon a condition. When T'Chaka refused to hear this condition, a fight broke out, resulting in the death of N'Jobu. T'Chaka then learned of the existence of his nephew, N'Dajaka. Against the wishes of Zuri, T'Chaka chose to leave N'Dajaka in Los Angeles in order to keep the story of what had happened to N'Jobu a secret and keep the burden from his son. T'Chaka told T'Challa that his Uncle had died on assignment, without revealing any other details. Soon thereafter his second child, a daughter named Shuri, was born. Though he would make several attempts in the next several years, T'Chaka would never capture Klaue, something he considered one of his great personal failures. T'Chaka continued to reign over Wakanda prosperously over the next two decades, until as it was with his father to him, he passed on the mantle of Black Panther to his son, though he retained the title of King. T'Chaka, in opposition to the usual isolationist policies of his country, began a goodwill tour of much of Africa after the stolen vibranium was used by Ultron in the Battle of Sokovia. One of these missions in Alexandria, Egypt was collateral damage from an unrelated incident involving the Avengers. This, along with other issues, forced SHIELD and the UN to place the Avengers Organization and other super-powered individuals under the guise of the Avengers Protocols, something that Wakanda tentatively agreed to. At the conference announcing the Protocols, though, T'Chaka was killed by a bomb set off by the Winter Soldier, forcing his son to prematurely ascend to the throne. T'Chaka later appeared to his son on the ancestral plain twice, first counciling him on being a good man and to let history make its judgements on his reign as king. The second time was when he was forced to explain his actions concerning N'Jobu and his son, N'Dajaka, to the spirit of his near-dead son T'Challa. Powers & Abilities * Black Panther Abilities: At one time T'Chaka wore the mantle of the Black Panther (until old age and the ascension of his son convinced T'Chaka to pass the mantle on to him.) As the Black Panther, T'Chaka would have possessed enhanced speed, strength and agility due to the ingestion of the Heart-Shaped Herb. It is likely that he did not retain these powers following his passing of the mantle. * Diplomatic Skills: Despite being the leader of an isolationist nation, T'Chaka showed he was skilled in international diplomacy following the use of Vibranium in the Battle of Sokovia. Weaknesses As previously stated it is likely (though uncertain) that T'Chaka took an antidote for the Heart-Shaped Herb upon passing the mantle of the Black Panther to his son, as the explosion in Vienna killed him instantly (where as T'Challa bore as much of the blast and was virtually unscathed.) As such, T'Chaka would have possessed no special abilities to protect him from normal harm. Film Details T'Chaka appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In a flashback he is portrayed by actor Denzel Whitaker. In all other cases he is portrayed by actor Forest Whitaker. * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Iron Man 4 (2016) only * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters